Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Meet Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pajama Party Part 1
'Transcript' *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao!, I'm Kai-Lan!, and These are My Friends!, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy! *Hoho: Hello! *Wubbzy: Wow!, Wow!, Everybody! *Daizy: Today, We're in Our Pajamas to Meet Steve and Blue in Blue's Big Pajama Party! *Kai-Lan: We're Also Gonna Have A Sleepover at Steve's Room! *Wubbzy: Everyone!, To The Blue's Clues House! *Hoho: We're Here! *Daizy: Open The Door, Kai-Lan! *Kai-Lan: Sure, Daizy! *(Door Opens) *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Steve! *Steve: Good Evening, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy!, You All are Here for The Pajama Party! *(Lightning Bug Lights Up) *Steve: Did You All Notice That? *Wubbzy: We Know What That Is, Steve! *Steve: What is That? *Daizy: A Lightning Bug! *Steve: A Lightning Bug!, Woah!, Flashing Around My Head!, A Lightning Bug? *Hoho: Yeah! *Steve: Oh!, Must Be Getting Dark Outside!, Goodnight, My Flashing Friend! *Kai-Lan: Cool! *Steve: Come On In! *(Tickety and Blue Going to The Kitchen) *Hoho: Looks Like They Notice Something Too! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Hey!, Did You Four Notice Anything Different About Me? *Wubbzy: Yeah!, You're Wearing Pajamas!, Just Like Us! *Steve: Yep!, I'm Wearing My Favorite Floppiest Pajamas, and My Fuzzy Bunny Slippers! *Daizy: Ooh!, They Look So Cute! *Steve: In Fact, My Feet Feel Rediculously Fuzzy Right Now! *(Blue, Tickety, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika Looking at The Sun) *Kai-Lan: Wow! *Tickety: Oh!, Wow! *Hoho: Cool! *Steve: Wow?, Wow What? *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: What Do You Think Everybody's Looking At? *Wubbzy: The Sun! *Steve: Oh!, The Sun!, Look at That Colorful Sunset! *Daizy: Lavender Lollipops!, That's Awesome! *Mrs. Pepper: It's Getting Dark Out Too! *Mr. Salt: That Means It's Night Time! *Tickety: I'm Going to Put On My Pajamas! *Paprika: Paprika Sleep! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Hey!, It's Getting Closer to Our Bedtime Too!, But I'm Not Tired! *Kai-Lan: You're Not Tired? *Steve: Nope!, Hey, Blue, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy!, Let's Do Something Extra Special Tonight! *Hoho: Yeah! *Steve: I Mean It's Our First Pajama Party, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy are Here! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: What Do You Wanna Do? *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Wubbzy: A Night Time Game of Blue's Clues! *Steve: What A Perfect Pajama Party Game! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: So Remember, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues!, At Night! *(Pawprint Yawning) *Steve: What Do You Think This Pawprint is Doing? *(Pawprint Yawning) *Daizy: It's Yawning! *Steve: Yawning?, (Yawning) Uh Oh!, It's Making Me Yawn! *Pawprint: Are You Yawning Too? *Steve: We Can't Be Tired! *Kai-Lan: We Have to Play Blue's Clues! *Hoho: Yeah! *Steve: Exuse Me, Pawprint!, Are You Maybe Feeling A Little Sleepy? *(Pawprint Saying Yes) *Steve: Well, Why Don't You Scury Off to Bed!, Okay Then!, Nighty Night!, Great!, So To Play Blue's Clues, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Wubbzy: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Come On!, Hey, Sidetable Drawer!, Are You Ready for The Party?, All Right!, Wahoo... *Daizy: (Whispering) Shh!, Steve!, She's Sleeping! *Sidetable: (Snoring) *Steve: (Whispering) She's Sleeping! *Sidetable: Blue's Clues!, (Snores), I'm So Excited! *Kai-Lan: Goodnight, Sidetable Snore! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Whispering) To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find Uh... *Hoho: (Whispering) Pawprint! *Steve: (Whispering) Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *Wubbzy: (Whispering) Clue! *Steve: (Whispering) A Clue? *Daizy: (Whispering) A Clue! *Steve: (Whispering) Then We Put It In Our Notebook, (Singing and Whispering) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Kai-Lan: (Singing and Whispering) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! *Hoho: (Singing and Whispering) That's The Second Clue! *Wubbzy: (Singing and Whispering) We Put It In Our Notebook! *Daizy: (Whispering) Cause They're Who's Clues? *Steve: (Whispering) Blue's Clues!, (Singing and Whispering) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint, That's The Third Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook!, Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!, We Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Kai-Lan: (Singing and Whispering) Think... *Wubbzy: (Singing and Whispering) Think! *Hoho: (Singing and Whispering) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at a Time... *Daizy: (Singing and Whispering) We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Steve: (Yawning) That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Kai-Lan: Steve?, Are You Yawning? *Steve: Oh!, No!, No!, Um..., I..., I..., I Wasn't Yawning!, I Was..., Stretching My Mouth!, Yeah!, So I Can Say Like Big Words Like "Pajama Party!" *Hoho: Woah! *Steve: And Even Know I'm Not Tired at All, I Can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need All of Your Help Today Trying to Figure Out What Blue Wants to Do Tonight!, Will You All Help Me? *Wubbzy: Sure! *Steve: You Will?, Great!, Did You See Which Way Blue Went? *Blue: (Barks) *Daizy: That Way! *Steve: That Way!, Right! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Getting Dark Outside for Blue's Clues, Night Time Game of Blue's Clues, Flip on A Light for Blue's Clues... *(Steve Turns On The Light) *(Song Ends) Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts